


The Others

by pinkladyalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Additional Tags to Be Added, M/M, Vampire AU, Werewolf!Zayn, human!Louis, vampire!Harry, werewolf!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Other. Louis is not. </p>
<p>Harry doesn't want to be an Other. So he pretends he isn't one.</p>
<p>Louis loves Harry, Harry loves Louis. </p>
<p>Louis doesn't know Harry's secret identity. </p>
<p>But when Harry runs from the truth, with Louis at his side, secrets pour out. Will their love pull through?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or the one where Harry is kinda a vampire, louis doesn't know, and they run away from with other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I'm posting on here, I hope you like it! it's a chaptered story, and will be posted on Wattpad too.

Welcome to the future. A world ruled by one species: The Others. The Others are a species much like humans, except for the fact that they feed off of human blood. Their bite used to infect humans, turn them into an Other, but they created an antidote, so humans could survive from the awful experience and be used as food again. Humans used for this were known as cattle to the Others, and slaves to humans. Because they weren’t just used as food, they were also used to do other things around an Other’s home. Cattle were mistreated, abused, and even raped. Harry Styles’ is an Other. His father is one of the highest rankings in the Others’ world, a diplomat, right before the king. But Harry had a secret, he completely disapproved of everything that Others did to humans. He even secretly wanted to be human. Harry’s boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, had no clue that Harry was an Other. If he did, he would’ve run from him long ago, humans were raised to fear Others because they knew that the Others took humans and turned them into cattle. But Louis had come to love Harry, and Harry loved Louis. He would do anything to protect him, and vice versa. So when Harry tells Louis they need to run, Louis doesn’t argue. But he soon comes to learn all of the dark secrets Harry has been hiding. Will their love pull through? 

 

*~*~*

 

Harry ran around the playground with all of the human boys, hiding his fangs behind his teeth and resisting all urge to take a bite out if them all. Harry was an Other, you see, so naturally he had a thirst for human blood. 

"Tag! You're it!" A blond boy a few years younger than him said after pressing a hand into Harry's back. Harry turned around and searched for someone else who was playing. Then he chased a little brunette girl, until he gave up thinking he was never going to tag her. He stopped running a took a breather. He had a lot of energy, but using all of that energy to sprint after a little girl took something out of the eight year old. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to meet a bright blue eyed boy, with dark brown fringe swept across his face. He looked a few years older than Harry, and quite embarrassed by that fact too. 

"C-Can I play with you guys? I haven't played tag in a really long time..." He said. 

"Sure! What's your name? I'm Harry." Harry replied quickly, he was a sociable boy. 

"I'm Louis." The older boy responded, holding out his hand. Harry looked down at thee outspread hand as a devilish smirk crossed his face. 

"You're it!" He screamed, slapping the boys hand hard. Louis gasped, and quickly chased after Harry. The boys tagged each other back and forth for the rest of the day, as the other kids who were playing dropped out or grouped off to play other games. The two boys played like that until sundown, when Harry and Louis both realized they both had to get home as soon as possible. They swapped house phone numbers, and assured one another that they would be at the park again the next day. 

*~*~*~Six Years Later*~*~*~

 

"Harry I-I think I love you." Louis said, his voice just above a whisper as they sat on the swings at the old park they still visited frequently. 

"I love you too Lou." Harry responded easily, but had a feeling Louis meant more than the casual I love you's that they threw around each day. The truth was, Harry felt the same.

"No, I mean I really love you. Like, as more than just a friend." Louis said again, and Harry gulped.

"I love you too Lou." He repeated, and Louis' eyes shot up.

"Did you hear what I just said? I said that I mean it as-" he started, but didn't get to finish as Harry pressed his lips against his. The kiss was a soft yet passionate one, and certainly one that was long postponed. When Louis swiped his tongue against Harry's lips asking for entrance, he pulled away, not wanting to risk Louis feeling the fangs that were nuzzled behind his teeth. He pressed his forehead against Louis' and whispered.

"I love you too, Lou." 

 

Welcome to the world of The Others, where this story of forbidden love begins...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is an Other. Louis is not.
> 
> Harry doesn't want to be an Other. So he pretends he isn't one.
> 
> Louis loves Harry, Harry loves Louis.
> 
> Louis doesn't know Harry's secret identity.
> 
> But when Harry runs from the truth, with Louis at his side, secrets pour out. Will their love pull through?
> 
>  
> 
> (or the one where Harry is kinda a vampire, louis doesn't know, and they run away from with other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! The prologue got a lot of kudos really fast, so thank you for that!

~*~Harry's POV~*~

 

I sat in my room, reading a book. It was a romance novel, one of my guilty pleasures. 

“Harry! Dinner!” My mother called. I pretended to ignore her. Meal times were one of the many things I despised about being an Other. What we considered “meals” were humans. We placed them on our table, sedated, and each member of the family took a prime spot for blood. I always got the wrist, as I was the child in the family. My parents got the neck, because that was the best spot. I hated everything about mealtime. Halfway through the human would wake up to find his blood being sucked out of him, and writhe in pain. The way my parents would laugh as they used their super human strength to keep them down as they finished. them off. We would never drink all of their blood, that was considered a waste, we would drink it until they could just survive, then inject the human with the antidote so they wouldn’t turn into one of us. Then they were sent to a yard to be kept as their blood replenished. Then they would be eaten again. It was cruel. I hated it, but my parents couldn’t know that. My father was a diplomat, second to the king of the Others, and his son could never oppose anything done by Others. So I picked myself up, and trudged downstairs. Of course I hated the meals, but it wasn’t like I could stop. I would starve, and being starving and immortal was a terrible combination. 

I sat down at the table, looking at the body laid out in front of me. It was a woman for a change, I guess my father had been allowed to choose who we drank. She was pretty, had long brown hair and tan skin. She looked exotic, probably one of the cattle we had bought from our friend in the caribbean. I sat down at the table, next to her right wrist. She was at least wearing clothes, sometimes my father requested they be naked when we ate, which just heightened my hatred more. I silently apologized, and looked up into my parents crazed eyes. 

“What do you think Harry? Worth the money?” My mother asked, licking her lips as she stared at the girl. I cordially nodded, not wanting to acknowledge that this person was referred to as goods. My father laughed loudly. 

"Definitely money well spent. Well, dig in.” My father said, and both him and my mother leaned down to her neck and began to suck. I reluctantly lifted her wrist to my lips, and sunk my fangs into her veins. I sucked slowly, annoyed by the fact that blood tasted delicious. As soon as I was satisfied, I pulled away. I stared down at the marks on her wrist, they were the first ones there. She was new, thats why she affected me that way. I groaned. She started to twitch, and that’s when I left. 

“Leaving so soon? The funs just about to start!” My mother called after me. 

“I’m full.” I replied coldly, slipping back into my room and grabbing my iPhone. I opened it, seeing a new message from my boyfriend, Louis. My parents had no idea that we were together, and they would never know if I had any say in it. He was human, and they would never approve, telling me to bring him back to our home to be kept as cattle. I refused for Louis to ever know about my life. He didn’t know I was an Other, and I hoped he never would. 

Hey babe, are you going to be able to get out tonight? ;) -Lou Louis was always wanting me to be with him, not that I objected. I loved him, and he loved me, that was all I could ever want. Although I envied him greatly because he was human. I wished I was human, it would be so much easier. 

Of course, when am I not. ;) -Haz I replied quickly, then grabbed my jacket and hopped off the bed. I walked out of my room and was met with the blood curdling screams of the girl I had recently fed off of. I avoided the dining room as much as possible, and slipped out the front door. My parents wouldn’t miss me, they never did. I walked down the private drive to my car, and hopped in, pressing the button to start it. I pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of Louis’ house. I parked down the street, and walked the rest of way too his house. It was just getting dark when I knocked on his door. 

“Harry!” Jay said as she opened the door, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, being careful not to do it too tightly. “Louis! Harry is here!” His mom called again, and he came darting down the stairs, looking brilliant as normal. I smiled widely, before correcting myself and turning it into a tight, closed-lip smile so I could reassure myself that my fangs were hidden. When I was positive they were tucked tightly behind my teeth, I smiled again, pulling Louis into a hug. 

“Hey Haz, um, can’t, breathe.” Louis choked out from my tight embrace. I always lost control of my strength with Louis, just wanting to hold him as close as I could too make sure he was safe from the world. He had become accustomed to it, and knew just to let me know and I would ease up.

“Oops, sorry Boo.” I said, and kissed him on the forehead. I entwined our fingers and pulled us to the door, again losing control but this time not caring. Once we were out of his house, I kissed him the right way. Full lip-to-lip contact, and almost some tongue. Louis hopped up onto me, wrapping his legs around my waist, but I didn’t catch him like I usually did, because we were still in public. He fell on the ground with an ‘oof.’ I immediately mumbled an apology, and picked him up off the ground. 

“So where are we going tonight boobear?” I asked after he had brushed himself off, and grabbed my hand yet again. 

“I thought I’d take you to the beach. I know it’s kind of, a, well, scary place, but I’m sure we’ll be fine.” I froze. The beach is where they held council meetings. It was always feared by humans, but Louis seemed confident enough to go. I was human to him, so I had to be a little scared, but in all honesty I was terrified. Others wandered the beach almost twenty-four/seven, hell it was one of my favorite places to go. And most Others did not enjoy their relaxing walk on the beach being interrupted by two human boyfriends having a romantic walk. 

“Because, well, I know this spot. It’s gorgeous, and it’s hidden. I’ve never seen any of them there, well, I’ve heard sometimes you can’t tell who’s one and who isn’t, but I think you can. They almost always have their fangs out, and that’s pretty much a giveaway.” Louis said. His words caused two very different emotions to course through my body; relief and worry. The relief was caused by the fact that Louis would never suspect I was an Other, but the worry sprouted from the idea that Louis had been unknowingly in the presence of some of the terrible Others, they could’ve already had their eyes set on his blood. He noticed I still hadn’t moved from my place on the sidewalk. 

“Harry, are you okay?” He asked, turning to face me. “We don’t have to go to the beach if you don’t want to. I mean, I thought it would romantic and sweet, but if you’re that scared of the Others it’s okay if you don’t want to go.” He gushed, fiddling with his fingers and looking down like it was his fault. I pulled his chin up to face my and kissed him lightly. 

“I can get over it, let’s go.” I smiled at him, my tongue rubbing over the outline of my hidden fangs. I hated keeping secrets from Louis, but it’s something that was necessary. We walked to the beach hand in hand, and stopped at the main entrance.

“We have to go in now, but just hold your head high, and don’t hold my hand, I don’t know how they would react to that. Pretend you’re one of them, I doubt they all know each other. And the place is not very far from the main entrance, so it’ll be a really quick walk on the actual beach.” He reassured me. I nodded my head, but placed my arm around him as I knew that Others did not give one fuck who you loved, as long as you breeded with at least one human. 

“I’m sure they won’t care.” I whispered into his ear, and felt him shudder as my lips grazed his ear. He smiled up at me, that prize winning smile. I returned the favor, and then we kicked off our shoes and walked onto the beach. I did what Louis had said, to make it seem like I wasn’t watching every face that passed by to make sure they didn’t recognize me. Louis was right, the walk wasn’t very far at all. Soon enough, he led me through a patch of trees, my legs getting scratched from the branches. We pulled through and into and clearing, a small spring surrounded by sand. 

“How did you find this place?” I asked, sitting down on the side of the hot spring, dipping my feet in. Louis sat down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. 

“I saw one of them once when I was here. I was really young, so I hadn’t learned how to pretend I was one yet. I dipped into these bushes, and every step that he took closer to me, I took a step back, so pretty quickly I fell back onto the sand, and he was out of sight. It was one of the most scary moments of my life, I thought I was going to be taken like I had heard had happened to other people. But I found this place, and it’s become my safe haven. I’ve never even seen one of them approach this place. It’s like they’re deterred from it or something. I’ve never shown it to anyone before you.” He admitted. My heart warmed at the thought that he was sharing this place with me, and as I was about to respond, I was suddenly pushed into the water, the warm water flushing over my skin. I looked up and saw Louis looking down at me giggling like a wild man. I reached out of the spring and grabbed his leg, pulling him in with me, but caught him before he went underwater, as I wasn’t sure if he could swim or not. 

“What? I’m not allowed underwater?” Louis asked, staring up at me.

“That’s the thanks I get for practically saving your life?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“You have selective memory. You were the one who pulled me in in the first place!” He argued, throwing his head back in a laugh. 

“Well I still saved your life.” I replied.

“I wasn’t going to die. I can stand. You’re standing.” He replied, glancing down at my feet that were touching the bottom of the spring. The water only came up too my waist, and I realized just how ridiculous I was being. But I couldn’t help but be overprotective of him, he didn’t know just how horrid Others were. He knew that we sucked human blood, and he knew we treated the human slaves we had terribly, but he didn’t know that almost every single one of us wouldn’t hesitate at a free meal. I was such a rare instance, an Other who wanted not only to save humans, but be human. 

“Okay fine.” I said, and put him down, but pulled him close to my chest, his head against my heart. We stood there like that for a while, just in each others arms, before we heard a rustling in the trees behind us. A little girl emerged with blond hair and pale skin. Her mouth opened to reveal a pair of fangs, and Louis yelped, jumping behind me. The mother of the little Other girl emerged out of the trees, and scooped up her daughter. When she caught us in her eye, she became very skeptical.

"What are you two humans doing here at the beach?" She asked, a glint in her eye that I immediately recognized. She was hungry. Because Louis was behind me, I gave her a glance of my fangs.

"Please don't hurt us." I fake begged. She was now under the impression that I had already claimed Louis as mine, and that I was planning to eat him. She knew better than to blow my cover.

"Fine. But leave the beach. Not all of us are as nice as me." She said, winking at me. I nodded her, and then she left through the trees. Louis stepped out from behind me, his body shaking violently in fear. 

"H-How d-did y-you g-g-get her to-to-to leave?" He asked. I pulled him close to me, wanting him to know he was safe with me and whispered in his ear.

"I didn't know she would leave. But I figured it was worth a shot. Now let's leave like she said. I'm sure she's right." Louis didn't protest, and we climbed out of the hot spring and left the beach. I could tell Louis was now terrified of all of the people (or Others) on the beach, as he didn't carry his head high to show he knew where he was going. He was clinging to me, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders to shelter him. I never ever wanted him to know about those terrors out there. Now that he had encountered it firsthand, I felt an even greater need to protect him. As soon as we were off the beach and had our shoes on I took him home.

"You're leaving me already?" He asked sadly, gripping my hand in the doorway.

"I have to, boo. I can't have anyone see us together again. What if that Other told people about us?" I said, true worry lining my voice. Although the woman may have thought I was going to eat Louis, she could have just as easily wanted her share of him, and told someone else about the secret spot in the woods off the beach, and about the human boy that was with an Other boy hiding there. 

"Okay. But when can I see you again?" He asked. 

"Tomorrow. I'll come visit you in the morning, after breakfast." I promised, then kissed him sweetly on the lips and made sure he locked the door behind him when he went into the house. Then I went back to my car and drove home. My parents were sitting in the main room, with the TV on what my mother wanted to watch and my father reading the Other newspaper. 

"Hello Harry! Where have you been, you didn't eat much dinner." My mother questioned. I almost shuddered at the thought of having continued to feed on the girl when she awoke.

"Hunting." I lied. Some Others still preferred to go hunting for their food, although it was almost illegal. You weren't allowed to kill the human if you went hunting, you had to leave them alive and in fear for the rest of their life. Yet another aspect of life as an Other that I despised. 

"Oh, that explains why you didn't eat! Why didn't you tell us that's what you were doing?" My father asked. I shrugged my shoulders and triggers up to my room, slamming the door and blasting music. I may be an Other, but I avoided that reality as much as possible. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Lying to everyone I knew was become stressful. I lied to Louis about who I was, and my parents about where I was. All the lies in my life were overpowering, and they rested on my heart like lead. I ran my teeth over the outline of my fangs that were behind my teeth. This is not how I wanted to live anymore. I had to do something about this. About the resentment and lies in my life. The hatred and guilt I felt at all times. Except when I was with Louis, that was the only time I ever felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 2: Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is an Other. Louis is not.
> 
> Harry doesn't want to be an Other. So he pretends he isn't one.
> 
> Louis loves Harry, Harry loves Louis.
> 
> Louis doesn't know Harry's secret identity.
> 
> But when Harry runs from the truth, with Louis at his side, secrets pour out. Will their love pull through?
> 
>  
> 
> (or the one where Harry is kinda a vampire, louis doesn't know, and they run away from with other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like :)

I woke the next morning and looked at the clock: 9:00. My mother would be calling me for breakfast soon enough, not that I wanted to down. The only thing that I looked forward during this meal was the end of it, because it meant I could leave and see Louis. But for the time being, I picked up one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliet, and began to read. 

 

//What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.//

 

I agreed with Juliet. Why did our names matter? Or, in my case, our species? I wished I could run away with Louis, to a faraway place. Maybe someplace like a Safe, where werewolves protected Humans from Others. That wouldn’t work though, because I was an Other. Life sucks when you don’t have options. 

“Harry! Breakfast!” I breathed out a deep sigh, and returned my book too it’s spot on my bedside table. I trudged downstairs and looked at the boy on the kitchen table He was about my age, with dark hair and pale skin. The way he was dressed reminded me of myself too. He had on dark jeans and a white low-cut shirt. His hair was cut short, so he was almost bald. He looked in pain even though he was asleep. No one deserved this. 

“Sit Harry. Why do you always take forever? Your father has a meeting today and I’m also attending, so you will be home alone. If you go hunting, leave a note.” My mother informed me. My father nodded in agreement. 

“Okay.” I responded coolly. My mother sighed. 

“Well, dig in.” She said, and both of my parents heads flew too the tender flesh at the base of the boy’s neck. I picked up his right wrist, and sunk my fangs into the veins. I sucked a few gulps of blood out, before I felt him stir underneath me. I didn’t want to continue feeding, but I had a plan in my head and for it too work I would need to have as much blood in my system as possible. The boy’s body lurched upward, as he tried to thrash his arms. My father held his left one down while I held down his right. I tried my best to tune out his cries for help, surely being heard all through town, but to no avail. The sounds of his blood-curdling screams would haunt my dreams forever. My parents pulled away, leaving him crying with blood seeping from four bite marks on his neck. I kept drinking. I had only ever killed a human once before, and it was an accident. I was about twelve years old, and I hadn’t eaten all day, so I didn’t stop when I was supposed too. But this was different. I was doing it on purpose. My parents asked me to stop once or twice before giving up and going to sit in the living room. The boy was now begging me to stop, and I couldn’t take it. I stood up, went to the cabinet, and grabbed the anesthetic. I stabbed the needle into his thigh. His whole body relaxed, his eyes rolled back and closed, then he quieted and stopped moving. I took a spot on his neck because my parents were gone. 

Then, I drained him. 

When I finished, I cleaned up the mess. I put the boy in one of the coffins we kept just for these occasions. I gave him the most proper funeral I could, saying a prayer. Then, I put the coffin to float down the river that ran behind our estate. I whispered as much of an apology that could be used after you kill someone. When I got back to the house, my parents were gone. I went up too my room, and began blasting music. I checked my phone, and saw that I had multiple texts from Louis asking where I was. I thought for a moment. How long would my plan take, when would he need too be ready? Then I texted him back. 

Pack up all your things. When I come get you we are going to need to go. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. 

I waited for his reply before I set out on my plan. 

Okay, where are we going? 

He was so innocent, so sweet. He had no clue what cruel, cruel world this could be.

I can’t say yet. We’ll figure that out later.

Oh, okay. I’ll be ready :)

I packed up my stuff as fast as could. Putting everything I could into one suitcase, as many books as possible that could fit in there with as many clothes. I also brought some antidote and anesthetic because I would need to eat sometime, although I didn’t want too. When that was done, I left a note too my parents on the kitchen table. 

Out hunting. If I’m not back when you are, don’t worry. Trying not to leave a trail. -Harry

That would give us a couple hours, or days if we were lucky to run far, far away. 

I walked outside and went too where we keep the cattle that can be used. I went up to the weak humans who cowered away from me. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” I warned. I went up to the gate. No one moved. 

“Please, trust me. I won’t hurt you, just come out. I’m letting you go. Go on, get out of here. Mother and Father won’t be home for a long time. This is your chance.” I urged. One of them stepped forward hesitantly, and passed me pressed up against the other side of the gate. When he passed me, he ran as fast as he could in the other direction of the plantation. "See?" I said. A mother with a child about three walked forward and did the same thing. Slowly but surely, more and more of them made it through the gate. And soon enough they were all gone. I closed the gate. I would have let the healing cattle go, but they were just that, healing. If I let them go it would almost be crueler than keeping them. One cattle turned around, and looked at me. 

"Thank you!" He called. I smiled to myself. Then slung my suitcase over my shoulder and ran to my car. I climbed in the drivers seat and drove quickly to Louis' house. I honked the horn and he ran out of the house. His mom appeared at the door. 

"Take care of my baby Harry!" She called. I rolled down the window. 

"I will!" I promised. And it was a promise I expected to keep. Louis climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to peck me on the lips. 

"So where are we going?" 

"Away from here." I said solemnly. 

"What's going on Harry?" He asked. 

"I've gotten in a little trouble. Don't worry, it's not much. But I just really need to get away for a while. And I couldn't think of doing it without you." I explained. 

"Well that's crazy sweet of you to say babe, but what exactly did you do?" He asked, looking at me quizzically. I gulped. I wasn't about to tell him now that I was an Other. He would freak out and run away assuming that I was going to eat him. But what could I say? 

"I snuck onto an Other plantation and let all of the captured humans free." I said. It was half true. 

"Harry that's not a little trouble, that's a lot of trouble. If they find you, I don't even know what they would do." No, you definitely don't. 

"I know. You can, you can go back if you want to." I said quietly, even though I knew if he had decided to leave, I probably wouldn't let him. 

"No way. We're gonna get away. Just keep driving." He said. A smile spread across my face, of course he wouldn't leave me. 

“Thanks babe. I love you.” I replied. 

“I love you too. I think a little too much.” He said. 

“Not possible.” I took a turn and we were now driving along a highway. We passed many cars and cruised with others. 

“So you really have no clue where we are going?” Louis asked. 

"Nope, not a clue.” The thought of going to a Safe had crossed my mind, but there was no way I would be able to get in. Werewolves protected humans from Others in Safes, and they could sniff out Others faster than you could deny being one. So that wasn’t an option. 

“Well, we could get a hotel for tonight at least. When do you think we’ll be able to go back home?” He asked. I sighed. I would never be able to go back home, and eating that human could only last me a few more days. 

“I don’t know. For me, never. But at any time, you decide you want to go, go.” I said shakily. Again he was faced with a test of his love for me. I was worried. I knew he loved me, but how much? 

“Haz I- How do I- Leave everything?” He asked. 

“Yes.” I said. My voice was cracking, I didn’t expect him to say yes, to go along with me. He was taking deep breaths, very exaggerated breaths, telling me he was contemplating this greatly. I guess for me it hadn’t been such a hard thing, leaving my family and life. Because I hated it. But Louis loved his life, all of it. His sisters, his mum, his secrets. His rainy Sunday movie days where he’d call me and we’d watch them over the phone because I could never get out that long. And I loved him for his outlook on life, it gave me hope that someday my life could be like that. And now I was asking for him to give up that life for me. 

“Okay.” Louis said. I looked over at him in shock. 

“W-What?” I asked, slightly in shock. 

“I’ll stay with you. Harry you’re the love of my life, I've always wanted to spend eternity with you. Maybe not in this way, but that's okay. It's still a way to spend life with my love." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Lou, I'm in need of super support right now.” I replied. 

“Well, super support man at your service. Now can we stop and get something too eat? I’m hungry.” He complained, clutching his stomach. I rolled my eyes at him playfully. 

“Okay, fine, superman.” 

“I like that name, we should keep it.” I laughed at his foolishness as we pulled into a Burger King. 

“Drive through or eat in?” I asked him. I had been too these places a few times with Louis before, but I obviously never got anything too eat. Being an Other, my body would immediately expel anything that wasn’t human blood. It was extremely aggravating, because if I wanted too act normal and buy something too eat I always ended up having “food poisoning,” which is why I rarely ever took Louis out too eat. 

“Drive through, it’s faster as we’re still only like a half hour away from town and who knows when they’ll be on our trail.” Louis said. 

“Okay, but I don’t think it’ll be for a while. I heard that they were like, council people or something like that, and I think they had a meeting. But who knows how long those last.” I did. Two hours and forty minutes was how long they lasted. Which means my parents wouldn’t be home for another two hours at least, and then they’d get my note and that would save another hour after that. 

“Wait, you released the humans from a diplomat's house!? Harry you’ll get in five times the trouble!”

“I’m sorry Louis! They were being held up in pens like they were chickens! I couldn’t help it!” 

“I know, you’ll be a hero too all of those families, really you will. And when the media finds out about this, you’ll be known nationally! Of course we can’t tell them who you are, because then the Others would know, but they’ll probably come up with some crazy nickname for you, like um, um, People Releaser! No, that’s no good, but I’m sure they have people too come up with that stuff.” Louis said. 

“How is it you make the worst situations super happy?” I asked baffled, as we approached the window for the drive through. 

“I just do. Now I want a number 2, medium, with Coke.” He said with a smile. 

“Hello welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" A voice came through the little box.

"Yeah, we'll have a number two, with medium fries and a medium coke." I ordered. 

"Anything else?" 

"Nope." I said. 

"Your total is £10.95, please pull up to the next window." 

"You're not getting anything?" Louis asked. 

"No, I ate before I came to get you." I answered, telling him a half-truth. 

"Oh okay. You can have some of my fries if you want though." Louis said.

"Thanks." I shot him a thankful smile, then payed the man at the window before pulling ahead and taking Louis' food. I stole one fry from him, hoping I wouldn't have to throw up after that. Louis unwrapped his burger as we pulled away, out onto the highway.

"So this is it, the start of our new lives?" Louis asked. 

"This is it. The start of our new lives." I repeated. We drove down the open road in silence as Louis ate, with the radio as background noise. We drove for hours and hours, switching from news station to news station, checking up on everything. Our lives would never be the same now that we were fugitives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like?


	4. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, this is mainly filler so it kind of sucks, but it's still important to read it :)

“Thank you for your service.” The teenager at the counter droned, his voice bored and monotonous. Louis and I had just booked a room at a cheap motel off the side of the highway. We were six hours away from home now, and hopefully they weren’t on our tail yet. They might not have even started too look. But the hour at which my family ate dinner was rapidly approaching, and soon enough they would discover the missing cattle. We were handed our room key, and directed up the stairs. Louis was scared, cowering behind me, nervous an Other would appear at any moment. 

The dinky room we arrived in was small and dull. The walls were painted what I assumed was supposed too be white, but they had turned a sickly yellow and the paint was peeling off the walls. There was one bed jutting out from the right side of the room, full sized, with ugly dark green plaid covers and pillows. Opposite it sat an old tube television set sitting on a stool. To the right of the entrance there was a bathroom with no door, that was extremely dirty. The small shower was covered by a sheet of thin flimsy plastic that was meant too be clear, but was yellowed and had holes in it. The door shut behind me with a loud clang, and the door was equipped with seven or eight locks that couldn’t be seen from outside. In the far corner of the room there was a tall cabinet which I assumed was the closet. 

“Welcome too your new home.” I said sarcastically, dropping my bag and kicking my shoes off. The old carpet was rough on my feet and stained with many things that probably couldn’t be identified. Louis stepped gingerly further into the room, eyes scanning it judgmentally, before dropping his bags and jumping on the bed with a loud squeak. He smiled widely at me. 

“I love it.” He said. 

“Really?” I asked, assuming he was being sarcastic but not really sure. 

“Yeah, it’s small and cozy. We’ll be all up in each business for the next few days.” He explained. 

“Well, that depends if they’re on my trail or not.” I reminded him. 

“Let’s check, shall we?” He asked, picking up the remote from the bed and motioning me over. I climbed onto the squeaky, lumpy bed with him. He crawled in between my legs, so his back was pressed up against my chest. He clicked on the TV and switched the channel too the local news for Others. 

“And in recent news, Diplomat Sirius Styles’ cattle have escaped.” I perked up at the mention of my father’s name. “We are not yet aware of how it happened, but there are no signs of foul play. Investigators are around the house looking for any clues.” I switched the channel too some sitcom, not wanting too hear the rest of the report. 

“So they don’t know who did it. Or that anyone did it for that matter. That’s good.” Louis stated. 

“That’s great. It buys us time.” 

“How much do you think?” 

“I don’t know. Do you know anything about Other police?” 

“They’re supposed too be really diligent.” 

“Well I think I was pretty diligent too.” I answered. It wasn’t like there would be any signs of foul play, I had used the key. But once they realized I was missing, suspicions would arise. 

"I hope so." Louis sighed, curling into my side. "Can we go to bed?" 

"What? Sitting in a car all day got you beat?" I joked.

"No, the stress does." Louis yawned, too tired to poke fun back. I turned onto his side and faced louis.

"Yeah, I feel ya." 

"Lets go to bed Haz."

"Okay Lou." And we didn't even bother getting changed, simply fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked and want more :)


	5. Chapter 4: Revealing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is an Other. Louis is not.
> 
> Harry doesn't want to be an Other. So he pretends he isn't one.
> 
> Louis loves Harry, Harry loves Louis.
> 
> Louis doesn't know Harry's secret identity.
> 
> But when Harry runs from the truth, with Louis at his side, secrets pour out. Will their love pull through?
> 
>  
> 
> (or the one where Harry is kinda a vampire, louis doesn't know, and they run away from with other)

I woke up to crashing around in the hallway. My eyes shot open, and I pulled Louis closer. 

“Where is he?” Someone outside in the hallway shouted. 

“Where’s who?” Someone else asked, scared. It sounded like the teenager from the front desk, but the sudden emotion in his voice made it almost unrecognizable. 

“The Other. I know he’s here. He’s a criminal, wanted. Let’s go, tell me where he is.” The first voice said. I gulped. That was me. I looked down at Louis, his face soft and innocent, mouth open slightly as he let out small snores. I didn’t want to wake him up, but I had to.

“Louis, Louis wake up.” I shook him lightly. 

“Hmmm?” He grumbled. I eyed the door, as a crash down the hallway got closer too our room.

“Tell me now! I know he’s here!” Another crash. 

“No please no!” The teenager cried. 

“Tell me!” He shouted. Louis’ eyes widened. I clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. His breaths got choppy with fear, and he clung to me. 

“We need to leave. Now.” I whispered. He nodded. I let him go, and we both carefully climbed out of bed. 

“Okay I’ll tell you!” The teenager screamed, voice cracking. We couldn’t hear the response, but I knew they weren’t even two doors away from our room. 

“Hurry.” I said, and we started moving faster. I was thankful we hadn’t unpacked anything. I slipped jeans on and slung my backpack over my shoulders. Louis stood behind me, with his eyes locked on the door. 

“What are we going to do?” He whispered. I looked around the room. We were on the third floor, there was one window we could climb out onto the fire escape, but I wasn’t sure I trusted it, as I had seen it on the way in and it was rusted and cracked. But there were footsteps outside our door. I grabbed Louis. 

“We’re going to run. I’ll fight the man who searching for me, you run out, get to the car. If I’m not out there in ten minutes you leave. Got it?” I ordered. Tears came to my eyes at the idea of Louis leaving me, but I had to. I had to fight this guy, and by the sounds of it it wasn’t going to be easy. If something happened to me, I couldn’t let anything happen to Louis. I handed him the backpack. He put it over his shoulders and tightened the straps. He took a deep breath and nodded at me. 

“Okay.” He said, voice just above a whisper. 

“Okay?” I confirmed. He nodded again, closing his eyes and swallowing. “I’m sorry Boo, I thought we would have more time before this.” I said, hugging him tightly. He breathed out heavily as did I. We stood in an embrace for a few seconds, before there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from him and entwined our fingers as we walked towards the door. 

“Open up!” The man called. Louis opened the door. I slipped into the bathroom. 

“Yes?” Louis asked innocently. I could hear his voice shaking. 

“Is there an Other in this room?” Louis’ eyes widened at the words. I forgot this guy knew who I was. 

“N-No.” Louis answered. 

“Are you sure?” The man asked again. Louis’ eyes shifted and met mine. I gulped and looked at him pleadingly.

“Yes.” He answered. The man eyed him suspiciously. I wanted desperately to get Louis out of there, but I knew he had to do this to get to the car. 

“May I come in?” The man asked. Louis nodded, stepping back and letting the man in. My eyes flared red at the sight of the big man, and I could tell he was an Other. He looked around, and I pressed my back to the wall. 

“I was just leaving actually, but you can have a look around if you’d like.” Louis said, gesturing towards the door and taking a few steps. He was almost out the door when the man grabbed his wrist. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He growled. They were in my eyeline now, and I saw Louis gulp as he turned to face him. 

“What do you need?” Louis asked. The man smiled, fangs showing now, and his eyes glowed red. 

“You.” He whispered, then pulled Louis out my eyeline. I almost screamed. What was I going to do? I jumped out of the bathroom. 

“No!” I shouted. Louis was pressed on the bed with the man on top of him, hand over Louis’ mouth. Louis’ eyes were squeezed shut and the man’s lips were almost to his neck. “Get. Off. Of. Him.” I growled. My eyes were bright red now, and I couldn’t prevent my fangs from showing. The man looked up at me with crazed eyes, and hissed. This is why Others get bad reputations. 

“I knew you’d be here. I knew you’d save him.” The man stood up, facing me. Louis cowered into the bed, holding his knees and staring at us with terrified eyes. 

“You just crossed the line. You can come after me, but you can never touch my Louis. Never.” I said, tightening my hands into fists and taking a step towards the man. He picked at his fingers and took a few steps towards me. We were the same height, but he was more muscular than me. 

“Does Louis even know who you are?” He asked. I glared at him. When he was close enough, I punched him in the jaw. He looked up at me and glared. 

“I was sent here to arrest you. Your dad knew it was you, but didn’t tell anyone except me. I’m here to take you, and I’m not going to walk away easy.” He growled at me. 

“Louis, run!” I screamed, and then the man tackled me. His head went into my stomach and I was knocked to the floor with my breath taken out of me. He sat on top of me, and punched my eye. I stared up at him and he kept punching me. I looked to either side, trying to get a hold on what was happening. I noticed Louis wasn’t on the bed anymore, and assumed he had made it out and was headed for the car. I remembered that most human hotels or places they stay have some sort of Other protection kit, whether they were legal or not wasn’t important. I shoved the man off of me, using all of my strength. Then scrambled to my feet and dropped my heel into his stomach. He grabbed it, and curled up. I took the time he was recovering to find the kit, and found a gun and ax in it. I knew what both of them were for, a gun to injure them, and an ax to cut off their head and kill them for good. I grabbed the gun, my hands shaky. The man was up on his feet again, and I slipped the gun in my back pocket. I was only going to use it if I absolutely had to. 

He ran at me again, but I was prepared. I was the farthest from the door I could be, in the back corner of the room, next to the bed. As soon as he was a foot away from me, I jumped onto the bed. He didn’t have enough time to stop, and slammed into the wall. I made it across the bed and made a dash for the door. 

But he was too fast. 

He caught me around the waist, picked me up and dropped me to the ground. I groaned, and I saw him moving to sit on me again. I didn’t have anything else to do, so I grabbed the gun. My hands were shaking as I pulled the safety. His eyes went wide, then narrowed again as he breathed out of his nose like a bull. I put my finger on the trigger, and looked around me to check all my options. 

There were none. 

I scrambled backwards until my back was pressed against the wall but he was still approaching. I didn’t have anywhere to go, I didn’t have anywhere to turn. I pulled my finger towards me, and shot. 

The bullet hit him in the gut, and his eyes went wide in shock. My eyes were wide too, and I stared at him. His knees hit the ground, and by then I was standing, breathing heavy. The gun clattered on the floor as it slipped through my fingers. 

“I never got your name.” I gulped. 

“Mark.” He answered, eyes blinking rapidly. 

“I’ll call the police. Bye Mark.” I said, then ran out of the room, leaving Mark on his knees, clutching his stomach where the blood was seeping through his shirt. I ran out of the room. 

The teenager from the front desk’s body was lying in the hallway. I avoided looking at his face, or the leaking bite marks on his neck. I combed through his pockets until I gripped the cell phone, and dialed 911. 

“911 how may I help you?” The operator answered. 

“I heard gunshots in the Bash Motel.” I replied, then hung up and dropped the phone. As I walked towards the elevators, I could clearly see the path of destruction that Mark had left, with tables broken and wallpaper ripped. I broke out in a run, remembering the promise to leave in ten minutes. There was no way he would still be here, not after seeing I was an Other, seeing how dangerous this would be. 

Plus, it had been longer than ten minutes. And Louis was punctual. 

I ran down the stairs, through the lobby, past many curious bystanders. They had probably heard the gunshots and saw my broken lip and black eyes. But I didn’t pay them any mind. I burst through the front doors and into the parking lot, my head moving in both directions searching for our car. The adrenaline coursing through my body had rid my brain of reason and I didn’t remember where we had parked. I ran through the cars, looking in each one to find Louis. I couldn’t find him. I sat down on the bench, put my face on my knees, which I hugged tightly to my chest, and cried. This was the plan, I was protecting him, but I knew I’d never see him again. And that hurt. I watched as cop cars with their lights flashing drove into the parking lot, and the blue and red lights illuminated the night in erie ways. I raised my head and stared straight ahead. This was too much. 

A pair of legs appeared in front of me, but I didn’t dare look at them. It was probably a cop to arrest me. Or maybe Mark had been lying and it was one of his buddies. 

“Why are you crying?” That was Louis’ voice. I raised my head, and saw the face of the small boy looking down at me. I stood up slowly, and poked his cheek in disbelief. He looked at me oddly, and when I knew he was real, and I wasn’t hallucinating, I pulled him into the tightest hug ever. 

“You stayed.” I mumbled into his shoulder. His arms found their way around me, and he gripped me back tightly. 

“Yea, I’m sorry, I know the plan was to leave after ten minutes... but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t.” Louis mumbled back. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m so happy. I didn’t think you’d even stay the ten minutes now that you know...” I whispered, then pulled back and wiped my eyes. 

“You saved me. You’re still my Haz. But we can talk in the car, because we need to leave, like, right now.” Louis reminded me with a chuckle. I nodded. Somehow, he was unfazed by all of this. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the other side of the parking lot, which I had forgotten to check in my crazed checking of the cars. 

“I love you so much.” I mumbled, leaning in and kissing his temple. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you like :)


	6. Chapter 5: Just Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk about the recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi. This chapter is complete shit, and basicallu just filler. Although you probably should read it anyway cuz they discuss the whole Harry being an Other thing

We rode down the highway in silence. My hands gripped the wheel tightly. I knew we needed to talk, but I didn’t really want to. I wasn’t one for awkward conversations.

 

“So, that’s why you never eat?” Louis asked. I almost laughed out loud, of all the things to ask, that’s what came to mind.

 

“Um, yea. That’s why I never eat, with you anyway.” I answered.

 

“Interesting.” Louis said. “But you drink, like, blood.”

 

“Yeah, that kind of comes with the species.”

 

“That’s cool, I guess.” Louis said. I looked over to him quickly. His lips were pursed in thought, and his eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Why did you stay?” I asked hesitantly. I focused my eyes back on the road, but I saw Louis dare a glance in my direction after I said it.

 

“Because I love you.” Louis answered easily. But his voice was shaky, undeniably so.

 

“But I know you’re terrified of Others. I don’t understand why you aren’t scared of me.” I replied quietly.

 

“I’m just- not. I trust you.” Louis said. I swallowed. His voice was trembling, and I could tell he was hiding something.

 

“Did you stay because you were scared?” I asked, my suspicions coming to life.

 

“I-um, no. No way.” Louis answered.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why did you stay?”

 

“We’ve been over this, it’s because I love you.”

 

I still didn’t fully believe him.

 

“You aren’t hiding anything, are you?” I asked. We approached a red light on the deserted road.

 

“I’m not, no, I’m not hiding anything.” He answered, but I read right through it.

 

“Louis, I know you. If you’re scared, leave. I don’t want you here if you’re uncomfortable.” I answered him, my throat choking up at the thought of him leaving.

 

“I-I’m not scared. It’s just.... I did leave.” Louis confessed. I gulped.

 

“Why did you come back then?”

 

“Because... well... I guess... I was scared you know? At first... When I saw you with fangs and red eyes it was actually terrifying. But, as I was driving away... I thought about how all these years you haven’t hurt me. And even when you were an Other... you were protecting me, not attacking me. You also protected me at the beach a few days ago. Not to mention the other countless times you’ve stood up for me. And I would still love you, literally no matter what. So I came back. And when you still weren’t outside, I started getting nervous. When I heard he sirens, I got really worried. I got out of the car and was going to go in and look for you... but I found you on the sidewalk. Seeing you cry like that made me realise how much you loved me. And maybe we’re taught wrong about Others.... maybe you’re able to be humane, you just haven’t been given the chance.” Louis said quietly, fiddling with his fingers. His heavy breathing filled the car. I didn’t move even as the light turned green.

 

“Maybe. But I’m not so sure. All I know is that I don’t like who I am. I want to be a human, and not have to deal with the guilt about the fact that I hurt humans. I hate it.” I admitted. Louis looked over at me and I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction. He leaned over the console and kissed me tenderly.

 

“You’re perfect. I love you no matter what or who you are. And I don’t care if you hurt humans, you have to to not be in agony. I hurt cows, ya know? To eat steak and stuff... And it’s not the exact same thing but it’s enough. I love you. As long as you don’t take a chomp outta me or my family.” Louis chuckled at the end. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

  
“I love you too much for my own good.” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that sucked! I thought I needed to update because I haven't in a long time


	7. Chapter 6: Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets hungry, and gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever, please enjoy!

"Louis really?" I asked as he put on the radio. It was the main pop-station, 100.5, for our area, and it was blasting some boyband crap. Louis just turned it up.

 

“AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER!” Louis wailed. I laughed at him, and he smiled.

 

“Oh c’mon Haz, does being an Other deprive you of good music taste?” Louis teased. I rolled my eyes and shoved him, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

 

“Yes of course Louis.” I said sarcastically, then gritted my teeth as he laughed. His laugh was bright in the dark car, and usually I would laugh along, but not right then. My stomach was churning with hunger, and I could barely focus. I would never, ever bite Louis, but I had no other option and I was getting desperate. We passed a dead squirrel in the middle of the road and I was close to stopping the car and drinking it’s blood, but that was just gross.

 

“Harry? You okay?” Louis asked from the passenger seat. Only then did I realise my hands were desperately gripping the wheel of the car, and my knuckles were white. My jaw was clenched tight, and my eyes were pinholes on the road.

 

“Hungry.” I managed out. Louis nodded in my peripherals.

 

‘Well, um, I don’t really know what too do about that...”

 

“Let’s stop for a moment. I stuff for hunting in the back.”

 

“Oh, right, um, do you need human blood or?...” Louis asked hesitantly. I knew he didn’t want to see that, didn’t want too know that, and I wasn’t really sure myself.

 

“I’ve never drank anything else, but I guess animal blood could suffice until we find a blood bank.”I answered. The dead squirrel had smelled appetising, so I assumed I could survive on animal blood for a short period of time. We were bound to find a blood bank soon, as they were stationed in many neighborhoods so that Others who couldn’t afford cattle or antidote could eat.

 

“Okay, so let’s pull over. I’m sure there’s something in the woods.” Louis suggested. I nodded and pulled the car to the side of the road. I got out and Louis followed as I made my way to the back of the car. I opened the trunk and pulled out my backpack, taking a syringe of antidote and anesthetic. I didn’t want a thrashing animal, or an Other animal, if that could even happen.  

 

“So what is that stuff?” Louis asked, whispering for a reason unknown to me.

 

“I have no idea. All I know is that it prevents you from turning if you get bitten.” I answered. I put the two syringes in my back pocket, not wanting my backpack to weigh me down.

 

“Stay in the car, lock the doors and get in the backseat. I’ll knock three times fast, then two times afterwards when I get back. Don’t open to anybody else.” I ordered, holding Louis by the shoulders. Louis nodded with a gulp before wrapping his arms tight around my waist in an impromptu hug.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“I love you too, now go.” I said, kissing his temple and sending him to the car. He nodded, and I waited until I heard the click of the lock too move into the woods that extended off of the road.

 

Dark enveloped me as I moved between the trees. Every small movement made in the forest alerted my ears. A long, loud, howl pricked my attention and I stopped moving, tilting my head in the direction it was coming from. I heard the howl again, it got closer and closer before I could hear the padding of the paws on the ground. A black and grey wolf came into view. He bared his teeth. I bared mine, eyes glowing red and stomach rumbling in hunger. My fangs poked at my bottom lip and I curled my lips back, showing them.

 

The wolf started circling me. I moved in a circle, keeping eye contact with the wolf the whole time. My hand reached into my back pocket, taking hold of the syringe that contained the anesthetic. I uncapped it behind my back. I hissed at the wolf, taking a short step forward, and the wolf lunged.

 

I rolled on the ground, protecting the syringe and coming up opposite the wolf. He turned around and faced me growling and running at me again. I braced myself. As the wolf approached, I angled myself so our shoulders would hit. when the wolf came in contact with me, I used all my strength and held him tight, making sure his mouth couldn’t hit me. I stabbed the syringe underneath his forearm, and it was only a few moments before the wolf crumpled into a heap of weight in my arms. I set him down gently. I took the syringe that contained the antidote and pushed it into the neck of the wolf, then leaned down and sunk my fangs into his neck.

 

The fur on my chin felt odd, but the blood tasted good. It satisfied me, even if it was only going to last for a little bit. I sucked until I was sucking air, and then I stood up and wiped my mouth. I took the wolf and put it in some bushes, hoping that I was far enough away from the road that the stench wouldn’t reach it. I made my way out of the woods.

 

I saw the car and there was someone standing by it. I slipped back into the shadows of the forest.

 

“Hello? Is anyone in there? Does anyone need help?” The man was shouting, pressing his face to the window. When he saw there was no one, he started jiggling the handle bar. I moved forward.

 

“Excuse me? What do you think you’re doing?” I asked, approaching the car.

 

“Oh, sorry sir, is this your car?” The man said.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where were you? It’s so odd too just leave it right here.” The man said, starting to move around the car and towards me.

 

“I had too take a shit.” I said the first thing that was on my mind. The man chuckled.

 

“Road trip?”

 

“Yea, long one at that.” The man was now right in front of me, he was taller than me, broader than me. I knew that he would be able to overpower me, especially if he was an Other. I slipped my fangs out from behind my teeth.

 

“All by yourself? You look so young.” The man stepped forward, and reached out for my cheek. He rubbed his fingers along my cheekbone and I flinched away.

 

“I’m not alone.” I warned, pulling back my lips to give a good view of my fangs. He smiled, and he had fangs too.

 

“Who’s with you?”

 

“My dad.” He was closing in on my now, pushing me against the door of the car. I banged my hand against it three times fast.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I-In the woods.” One more bang.

 

“Is he now? What’s he doing?” The man stepped between my legs and leaned down too kiss my neck. I tensed up and looked forward, eyes closing and burning with tears.

 

“Hunting.” I lied. I banged one more time on the car. I heard the click of the lock. For some reason, the man didn’t.

 

“So he won’t be back for a while, will he? He’s just going too leave you out in the dark? All alone? Not very smart.” The man breathed on my neck. He bit down and nipped at it, leaving a mark for sure. I took a deep breath.

 

“He’ll be back any minute.” I was waiting, waiting, for Louis to come out of the car. The light went on and the man’s attention refocused to the car. In that split second, I switched our positions, so that I was pressed up against his back and his front was pressed into the car. I pushed on his neck so his head was pushed on the roof. The door opened slowly.

 

“Lou-Louis stay back.” I warned. He stepped out of the car and looked at the scene.

 

“Harry, I thought you said animal blood-”

 

“He’s an Other too, get back in the fucking car!” I said. Louis nodded and frantically climbed back in the car. I turned the man around.

 

“Listen, I can’t call the cops, but you better not bother me again. I swear too god if I ever see your face again I will pound it in so bad you won’t know what hit you. Go into the forest, I’ll watch you. I don’t want you to turn around until we’ve driven away. If you do, I’ll know, and I’ll kill you. Now go.” I roughly let go of the man who was now looking at me with terrified eyes. The man looked back at me twice and I glared at him. I watched his large figure move to the edge of the forest, his back to us. I quickly got in the car and turned it on before speeding away down the highway.

 

“Haz, are you okay?”

 

“Yea I’m fine. I drank, so I’m feeling a lot better.”

 

“What did that guy do?”

 

“I-I’m not sure. He wasn’t aiming too hurt me, like punch or fight me, but I-I’m just not sure.” I breathed out a sigh. Louis pursed his lips and looked at me with concerned eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chin.

 

“Do you think he would’ve raped you?” He asked blatantly.

 

“Probably. But I didn’t let him.”

 

“It’s okay to be upset Haz.” Louis reassured.

 

“I’m fine, really.”

 

“Whatever you say Haz. But come to me if you want to talk about it.” I knew he didn’t believe that I was okay. I wasn’t really sure _I_ believed me.

 

“Of course Lou, there isn’t really anyone else to go to.” I chuckled and Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m serious though, I’ll come to you, of course.”

 

“Good. let’s drive for a bit longer and then stop. I want to be away from that man but I also want to sleep in a bed.” Louis commented, ending with a well timed yawn.

  
“Okay Lou, okay.” I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment, leave kudos, send me some love!


	8. Chapter 7: Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, Harry and Lou are still on the run, will they be safe?

I was running, running, running, with Louis at my side, his hand gripped in mine. We had abandoned our car and were now running through the forest at top speed.

 

“Harry, Harry wait! Please! I need to stop.” Louis said, panting, stopping with his hands on his knees. We had been running for ten minutes straight and I knew we were far enough away for Louis to take a break but I couldn’t help myself from turning in circles to make sure nobody was following us.

 

We had been ambushed. A group of Others that were bounty hunters had attacked us while we were in a blood bank. We had run to our car and driven away as fast as possible, but they caught up and surrounded us in the street. We hopped out and ran straight into the dense forest on the side of the highway. It had been two months since anybody had bothered us about anything, and this was so sudden. We had stopped watching the news, but apparently there was a bounty on my head.

 

“Louis, we need to go. We need to find somewhere to be that’s not here. C’mon, get on my back.” Louis stared up at me, eyes wide.

 

“Harry I can’t-I can’t let you-”

 

“No, now. If they catch up we have no chance of getting away, we need to find somewhere to camp out for the night at least and we are not far enough in for that.”

 

“We’ve been running for _ten minutes-_ ”

 

“I know, Lou, I know, and you don’t have to run anymore, I’ll carry you. get on my back, I won’t drop you, promise.” I said, walking over to him and looking him dead in the eye. He was still panting heavily, breath coming out raggedly.

 

“Fine, but if you get tired tell me. I’ll do my best or we can just stop-”

 

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He was rambling, tired, and talking to fast. He was nervous. I was nervous too, but I had to be the strong one for us. He melted into it and kissed me back deeply. His arms snaked around my waist and his fingers into my hair, while I pressed him against my body by holding him around the waist. I pulled away before it got too heated so I wouldn’t be out of breath.

 

“Louis, we’ll be alright, we just need to go a little farther. Put my backpack on and get on my back.” I said calmly, taking off the backpack and handing it to him. He put it on and then crawled on my back when a squatted in front of him. I stood up, my arms braced under his thighs and his arms tight around my neck. Then I started running again. We ran through the forest, dodging trees and branches and roots on the ground. Louis’ face pressed into my neck. He started placing warm kisses there, almost encouraging me to keep going on, to do this for Louis, always for Louis.

 

This whole thing was for Louis, because of Louis, wasn’t it? Everything that I did since I had left home was for Louis, with Louis in mind. I could never act for myself anymore. It was only to keep Louis safe.

 

With these thoughts in my mind, keeping Louis safe and nothing else really, I kept running.

 

*******

After a long a brutal night in a tree, I woke up with Louis curled on top of me. We were tied to a heavy branch of the tree, high up enough that we could see down, but hopefully anyone looking up wouldn’t see us. I nudged him awake.

 

“Lou-Louis, Lou, c’mon babe.” I started, poking him in the side a bit, his eyes blinked open and he stared at me from his position on my chest.

 

“Hey Haz.” He smiled tiredly, his voice still ridden with sleep.

 

“Babe, we need to get down.”

 

“I know Harry I know, five more minutes...” He trailed off into a yawn.

 

“No Louis, c’mon, we took an eight hour break, you’ve gotta get off of me so we can get down, you can sleep on my back while we walk if you like.”

 

“Mmmm-okay sounds good.” Louis mumbled into my collarbone. I love him like this, sleepy and just woken-up. He was always sweet and adorable, voice tired and eyes struggling to stay open. I untied the rope from around us and Louis held tightly to the branch. Then he slowly slid up my body (the view of his ass straight in my face very alarming at who-knows-what time in the morning) and stood braced against the tree with his feet on the branch. He grabbed the backpack and began to swing down the branches, and I wasn’t far behind him. When we reached the ground, Louis was a lot more perky.

 

“I can walk Harry, no worries, apparently climbing trees is a good way to wake up in the morning.” He said happily, and started off in the opposite direction that they had come. I rolled my eyes but followed after him anyway. We weren’t in any rush anymore, so I laced my fingers with Louis’ as we walked and talked about the little things, Louis pointing out every bird that made a noise, and every chipmunk he caught in the corner of his eye. Once we came across a dear, and Louis tried to pet it, but it nearly bit him before running away. The look of terror in Louis’ eyes was a little humorous, so I couldn’t help but laugh. Louis glared at me, but I kissed it away. Everything seemed okay for once. I had blood in my bag, and Louis had eaten right before they had to run away, although he was bound to get hungry soon.

 

Everything seemed okay, that is, until a wolf approached us in the woods.

 

We both stopped in our tracks, the wolf slowly approaching them. We held our breath as he reached us, sniffing each of us in turn. He growled at me and I snarled back. The wolf back away and then came back with another wolf.

 

_Another wolf._

 

I didn’t know what to do, so I bared my fangs and stood in front of Louis, holding him behind my back. Apparently that changed something in the wolves minds, as they tilted their heads in questioning and looked at each other. The suddenly, two men were standing in their place.

 

“What are you doing here?” One of them asked. My voice choked up. I had thought I would’ve known if I saw werewolves, I should’ve gotten a sense or something.

 

“We're just running from the Other police.” Louis piped up from behind me, taking a step to the right but still behind me enough that my grip on his arm was not seen.

 

“Why?” The other man asked.

 

“I set cattle free at a diplomat's house.” I explained.

 

“You’re that kid?” The first man said, taking a step forward.

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“Didn’t think you’d have a travelling partner.” He inquired.

 

“Zayn, shush.” The second man stepped forward. So now I knew the first man’s name, Zayn. Well I probably shouldn’t be calling them men, they were most likely werewolves. Which was probably dangerous for me, because Others and Werewolves didn’t have a particularly good history. We had kind of tried to banish them from Earth a couple hundred years ago. They held a grudge.

 

“You both Others?” The second man asked, now they were both standing at an equal distance from us, wearing only a cloth that covered their groins. Louis stepped so he was directly next to me and entwined our fingers.

 

“No. I’m human.” He announced. The werewolves faces contorted into a confused expression and they stepped closer to Louis, eyeing our hands.

 

“Step away from him. Can’t sniff you out with you being so close.” Zayn said. Louis reluctantly took a few steps away from me, our hands parting. The second man stepped up to me and Zayn went to Louis.

 

“Liam, this one’s clean.” Zayn announced. So Man #2’s name was Liam. Okay then. Liam was staring me down.

 

“Where’d you pick him up?” He asked softly, just under a whisper. I stared back at him confused. Pick Louis up? Does he think he’s my prey?

 

“I didn’t pick him up anywhere. He’s my boyfriend. Has been for three years now.” I answered, and Liam looked at me quizzically.

 

“You realize Zayn is talking to him right now, and if you’re lying we will kill you.” Liam said.

 

“Yeah, I realize that.” Suddenly I was getting nervous, what if Louis told them we weren’t together so that he could get away? What if he was tired of this, what if he’s been waiting for this chance?

 

I shook my head as if to rid myself of the thoughts, Louis would never. I knew he wouldn’t, we had been through so much, he had so many opportunities to get away, he wouldn’t take this one. Liam and I stood at a bit of a standoff, eyes on each other, worried. It was about ten minutes before Louis and Zayn returned.

 

“This is a really odd situation Li.” Zayn announced, and Louis ran back over to me, arms wrapping around my middle. I held him tight.

 

I watched over Louis’ shoulder as Liam and Zayn talked, casting glances in our direction every once and a while.

 

“We’ve made a decision.” Liam announced.

 

“About what?”

 

“About letting you into the Safe, isn’t that why you’re here?” Zayn explained. A Safe. Of course, why hadn’t I realised that. All the sketchy questions, the werewolves, they were Safe protectors. And they were going to let Louis in, and not me. I was going to have to let him go, it was for the best.

 

“We, didn’t realise that there was one in this area. But if you have a place for Louis that would be fine.” I answered, Louis stared at me wide eyed with furrowed eyebrows. Liam and Zayn watched critically.

 

“For me? The fuck do you mean, I’m not going anywhere without you Haz.” Louis said. I looked at the ground, not saying anything.

 

“Well, we were about to say we have a way for both of you to stay here, but if you’d rather not Harry, it’s okay.” Zayn said. I looked up to see if he was joking, and he wasn’t, at all, so I just gasped and looked at Louis, he was smiling wide at me.

 

“We’ll be safe here, right?” Louis asked. It was aimed at Liam and Zayn, but he was still staring back at me.

 

“It’s not called a Safe for nothing, mate.” Liam answered. Louis’ smile grew impossibly wider, and he gripped my face and kissed me through it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, more to come soon!


End file.
